2nd_generation_zfandomcom-20200215-history
Taron
'' Haven't all of you useless dumbasses figure it out yet?!? I own each and everyone of you! hell you could say I own WEST CITY'' --- Directly talking to maids in Capsule Corp Taron' is the living greatx100 grandson of the prince vegeta.He is the only son of bulax and the somewhat ruler of the entire west city.This 6 year old boy is the definition of a spoiled brat with a ruthless atttiude. He is the main reason why the West city is facing Bankruptcy and has the record for the most unployment rate in the world. In Red Bird Saga Taron is face banishment from west city due to his massive amount of crimes, but during his banishment the boy encouters a longtime friend by the name of ''Konkichi ''and along their journey they raid aganist the Z gang.' Background Ever since he was younger Taron has been enrolled into the smartest schools in West city,there he continues to impress the teacher but they were soon to find out that Taron's nature isn't school material.Taron has threaten every singal last one of his peers at his school and even bully them at most points.While growing up he has always been surround by power much because his family is very wealthy and allows taron to do whatever he pleases and see fit.Taron is also equipped with royal blood from his ancestors, technically he is the current princes of saiyas in his time, though he isn't aware of his saiyan heritage because his Mother didn't bother to hear the storys set by Taron's Grandmother.This is the reason why Taron has mistaken why he has a tail hanging from his ass and why is he the only one with spike up hair and impressive rate of strength. On his fifth birthday taron has been endlessly harassed time and time again by a ghost that called himself Ghost Nappa! Though the ghost irrtates taron, he is the only one that is able to see the ghost.At times it even informs him of his Grandfather Vegeta and encourages Taron to do things and be much more like his Grandfather. This however explains the reason Taron is able to learn how to kick ass. Taron has a crying background from receiving lecture's by adults. Ablilties CardinalSaga/Alliance With Konkichi When Taron was force to be banish from West city He found himself lost inside a forest just up north of the populated city, the boy wander the forest until he came upon a river a discover the 3 star dragonball.But Taron's glory was ruin by a runaway fish that took off with his dragonball.When taron was able to capture the fish and recover his dragonball, the young boy begin to roast the fish and out of fright the fish reverts to it's orginal form a fox name konkichi.Taron actually prefers to konkichi as a magic fish,gift from god and a servant.The two would quickly befriend each other and proceed to gather the other dragonballs.Along the way Konkichi and taron had up and downs over the dragonball but that soon came to an end when Sukikyo ambush the two and proceed to steal the dragonball away from taron.This did not stop taron, the boy had manage to accquire two more dragonballs along with konkichi.Soon he learn that a gang name the Zgang was also looking for the dragonballs when he easdrop on a coversation by saiyan warriors Sachin,Kabu and Sasori when he was lookiing forward to find the legenda ry spaceduck instead. With that Taron follow the Gang to a lab near the mountains and confort the gang in a hopless attempt to get more dragonballs. Taron was defeated by Blaze along with gang, Konkichi also tried but he got owned.That same not Taron stuck in west city to call for backup to aid himself in getting all the dragonballs.Taron had called Dave and his police forces with a few Fbi,Csi,hitman and red ribbon army men, who arrive towards Master krillin's location.As the battle between the zgang and brief's forces started to end Taron manage to steal one of the dragonballs but he was seek out by blaze.Taron trick blaze easily with the help of the police force and manage to run escape and find the rest of the dragonballs. Taron had succeeded and granted his wish, wishng for a amusement park that was made from his own imagination. Ruthless Agreession Saga A few weeks later taron appear wearing a different costume, Taron was to believe that his entire family was murder by a group that serve a Baba's fighters. Taron was enraged and act by seeking revenge.Becuase of this the brief's forces were more stronger than ever and grew in larger numbers.Capsule corp's organization had completely taken over the entire west city and taron was their centerpiece.Summon onto the battlefield by the Zgang and Baba's powers, taron face his opponeat in the tournament temporaiy allying himself with them. He was partner with Mishu and Konkichi to battle the returning Garlic jr.No matter how badly taron inprinted damage on garlic jr he could not defeat him. Encouter with Chill After makin g his wish taron had encouter Chill and fighted one of his men but he was defeated by Chill's top elite by an inch of his life and afterwards mindcontroled.This all ended when gang rescue Taron follow by chills retreat. Taron Saga/Second Coming During this ti me taron had revert back to his orginal clothing after learning his family had only fake there death in order to fool the group that tried to assassination them.Taron was awarded by his mother bulax with nuclear gifts and candy.His main priority was running the entire zgang out his house and west city after they slided in uninvited.Now the pressure of the entire west's city's population has gone into fear and face with banrupcty,they were given the name of the highest unployment rate in the world.While taron was still incharge this was only the begining of the end.